ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1071 (26th December 1994)
Plot Grant wakes up from a drunken state to find Michelle managing The Vic on the orders of Sharon, revealing Sharon has gone to stay with Angie in Florida. Gita is playing hard to get with Sanjay. He, hoping for a reconciliation with her, is taken aback when Gita only sees their night of passion as the most straightforward reason for sex. Mark, without informing Ruth first, books a job interview for her at the Community Centre for the nursery, she's shocked when she discovers this but is quite keen on the idea of remaining in Walford. Running low on money, and in need of some supplies, Michelle turns to Grant for help with the financial issues. They are shattered when Grant discovers and shows that Sharon has taken all the money. Pat isn't so enthusiastic that David has opened up the car lot and made the two work, curious that they won't get any custom. David, however, remains positive and productive. And in the process leaves Pat in the lurch to see a man about a business arrangement of trading motors. The employees of The Vic are left in a hopeless situation, with the management in tats and the boss halfway to Florida. Meaning upcoming rotas are going to be all over the place. Cindy is annoyed that Ian has made the couple work in the chip shop on Steven's birthday. Ian, feeling guilty, promises to patch up the pieces later that evening. Natalie takes over at the café while Kathy goes to visit Phil. It's a hasty reception at Peggy's with Phil surrounded by his friends whom one drops some uncivil comments about the pair. A customer is interested in a car at the car lot, and persuades Pat to let him take it for a test run. The drive ends in failure when the motor breaks down and the punter leaves Pat in the lurch leading to her having to call Ricky for help and being towed back to Walford. She prepares for a fiery confrontation when David returns. Grant tells Kathy to hang on to her and Phil's relationship, claiming there was no future for him and Sharon but there is for them. Pat demands the name and address that David brought the motor from. Grant becomes brutish towards Michelle when he offers sex to her and then offers to ring Phil for her after it, leading to her nearly smacking him. Cindy is over the moon to find out that Ian has booked the family a holiday to the Grand Canaria for three weeks. Pat and David arrive at Manor Wood Motors, the place David bought the car from. David reveals the seller was Barry Evans. Pat enters the building pumped for a gritty reception with the associate. She is instead greeted by Barry's father, Roy Evans, who is taken aback by her feisty and high-strung behaviour, taking a keen liking towards her. She gives him an ultimatum; he either collects and repairs the car free of charge or refund the money in full, or by the weekend she and several others will parade outside his business. Michelle tells a cold Grant a few home truths, telling him that everything that has happened is very much his fault rather than anybody else's. Cast Regular cast *Grant - Ross Kemp *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pat - Pam St. Clement *David - Michael French *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Ricky - Sid Owen *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Mark - Todd Carty *Ruth - Caroline Paterson *Steve - Mark Monero *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Sanjay - Deepak Verma *Gita - Shobu Kapoor *Binnie - Sophie Langham *Sharmilla - Priya Bilku (Uncredited) *Steven - Stuart Stevens (Uncredited) Guest cast *Terry Richardson - Ben Lemel *Customer - Russell Gleed *Sandra - Helena Calvert Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Bedsit *Deals on Wheels *43C Albert Square - Living room, hallway and bedroom *Bridge Street Café *Beale's Plaice *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Manor Wood Motors - Reception, office and exterior *Peggy's house - Living room and hallway *Two unknown streets Notes *First appearance of Tony Caunter as Roy Evans. *This episode was broadcasted at the slightly later time of 8.10pm due to the Boxing Day schedule. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant wakes up alone on his and Sharon's third wedding anniversary and takes out his anger on Michelle. Sanjay is disappointed by his new relationship with Gita, and Phil and Kathy find the going is tough. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,590,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1994 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns